


The Perils of Enthusiasm

by AVegetarianCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Sex, Hannibal is a power bottom, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Will is stunned into a stupor, hannibal is a showoff, or maybe really really good sex, sex so good it laps around itself and becomes bad sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is determined to give Will the lay of his life, and damn the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Enthusiasm

The day had started out simply enough: Breakfast on the veranda, followed by kissing on the veranda, and then groping on the veranda. Then, with a frustrated groan, Hannibal had pulled back just slightly and whispered in his ear, "Masturbate twice today while I'm gone."

With that, Will had been left blinking in a lustful, confused daze, staring at empty air as Hannibal then left on his errands.

But now, agonizing hours later, as Hannibal pushed him down onto the bed and climbed up to straddle him, the reason became clear: Hannibal wanted him to last.

"Did you do as I asked?"

"You didn't _ask_ ," Will reminded him. "You instructed."

Hannibal gave Will's right nipple a pinch. "Did you do as I _instructed_?"

Will laughed and squirmed. "Yes! Yes, God! Twice! I thought of you both times."

"You better have," Hannibal said warningly.

 Whatever else Hannibal had done out on his errands, he had spent at least part of the time getting himself ready for this, because he settled himself onto Will's cock without hesitation.

"Oh," Will said, because words with more than two letters were currently escaping him. " _Oh_."

That tight, constricting ring of muscle sliding down over him was like nothing else he'd ever felt before. A couple of women he'd dated had offered to let him try it out on them, but his ample endowments (not that he was one to brag) and inexperience in the practice had made nonstarters of their attempts. Luckily, Hannibal was not so inexperienced.

Will felt a tiny flare of jealousy at that, but the sight of Hannibal throwing his head back and licking his lips replaced that fire with a much bigger, more voracious one.

" _Oh_ ," Will said again, because why the hell not?

"I've had to stop myself imagining just this moment so many times," Hannibal said, "because I wanted only the real thing to occupy my memory. My own fantasies would seem like impostors in comparison."

Well, of course _Hannibal_ wasn't so compromised that multi-syllabic words escaped him. Of course _Hannibal_ was being poetic and erotic simultaneously. Will decided he would have to do something about that.

Digging his fingers into the meat of Hannibal's thighs, he thrust up and around with a roll of his hips.

"Gluh!" Hannibal gargled.

Will smiled with immense satisfaction.

Hannibal returned the favor by putting on a show like none Will had ever seen outside of a mechanical bull riding contest. He rose up and down, up and down, undulating the muscles in his belly and tossing his head back and forth so emphatically that whiplash seemed imminent. 

"Hannibal, slow--slow down," Will said with difficulty. "Jesus, you're going to hurt yourself! Or worse, me!"

Hannibal ignored him as grinding turned to bouncing, and bouncing into bucking with wild abandon. The sheer vigor and rampant _athleticism_ were truly stunning.

As Will watched, stunned into a stupor as he was, Hannibal ran his hands over his own body, clawing over his thighs and through the hair on his chest. He flicked at his nipples with his fingernails and bit at his lower lip until it was swollen and red. Slowly, Hannibal raised his arms, clasping his left wrist in his right hand, and tilted his head up to lick at his own biceps. The word "luxuriating" would have popped into Will's mind if it had regained that kind of linguistic function, but it hadn't, so he mostly just thought, " _Holy fuck_." 

Will reached out to take hold of Hannibal's cock, to reciprocate, but Hannibal grunted something that sounded like a forbiddance. Perhaps he preferred to let it sway freely to and fro, and sway it did. It was like the most hypnotic metronome Will had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of hypnotic (literal) metronomes in his day.

" _This is his design_ ," Will thought idiotically, and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

And then there were the sounds. Good lord, the _sounds_ as Hannibal pistoned himself furiously on Will's well-lubricated cock. The rhythmic suction and squelching honestly should not have been sexy, but really somehow kind of was.

"Han--Hannibal, you need to slow down if you want me to last," Will said.

Hannibal tutted at him. "Did you fib about taking care of yourself twice today?"

"Oh, for crying out loud! I'm only human, Hannibal. I'm gonna come."

"Don't," Hannibal said.

"It's not really up to me!" Will protested. "You're like some kind of...some kind of pornographic _demon_!"

Hannibal rose up and let Will slip out of him. Will thought this was meant to give him a break, but Hannibal had only paused so he could turn and straddle him the other way ‘round. Now Will had not only a crystal clear view of Hannibal's ass swallowing his cock whole, but of the Verger brand on his beautiful, sweat-streaked back. That, too, shouldn't have been as sexy as it was, but Will was learning all sorts of things about himself and his tastes tonight.

Without slowing his pace at all, Hannibal took his own cock in hand and gave it a few hard, desperate jerks. He came with a deep, strangled grunt. Will felt a few hot spatters landing as far as the tops of his feet, but he had only a second to be impressed before Hannibal started scraping it all up in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

In answer, Hannibal reached around to smear the viscous fluid into the cleft of his ass, where it slowly trickled down to join the lubricant in slicking Will's cock.

"Oh my God," Will groaned.

Everything was now even wetter and noisier and more slippery than it had been before, and still Hannibal continued to buck and thrust with wild abandon. The mingled semen, lubricant and Will's own leaking precome emulsified into a glistening white froth with every fevered thrust Hannibal made.

Will was so rocked, so _blinded_  by his own explosive orgasm that he was barely aware that Hannibal was still moving at a furious pace, pulling himself nearly completely off Will's spurting cock before slamming himself back down on it like a scabbard on a sword. He thought dimly that perhaps Hannibal shouldn't do that, that it would be terribly easy to let Will slip out of him completely, to lose rhythm and sit back down all askew to a terrible end.

"Nnnnnn," Will said, for he'd now been reduced to just a _single_ letter of the alphabet. "Nnn? Nnnn!"

Indeed, as Hannibal's quaking thighs faltered, he momentarily lost his balance, and a moment was all it took for Will's still-mostly-hard cock to slip in all that hot, slick fluid and lodge firmly against Hannibal's perineum.

And there it stayed when Hannibal pushed back with enthusiastic force.

As Will felt his penis bend in a way that it _absolutely should not_ have, another letter suddenly found its way into his working vocabulary: “AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Two things happened immediately: 1. Hannibal rolled away from him and 2. the rest of Will's erection vanished.

"Are you all right?" Hannibal asked, panting for breath.

"AAAAAAA!" Will said again, and rolled up onto his side.

Hannibal dashed into the bathroom and returned a moment later with a wet washcloth. He had to unroll Will like a defensive armadillo to check him over.

"Let me see," Hannibal said. "Will, let me see!"

"Don't touch it!"

"I won't," Hannibal lied, and promptly attacked him with the washcloth.

"You lying _fucker_!" Will wailed, trying to curl up again.

"I needed to see it," Hannibal said as he continued to dab away the slick white froth. "Will, would you please settle down so I can examine you?"

And just like that, he went from being Will's weirdly rambunctious, head-tossing, sex-starved bull-rider to his coolly detached and _quite_ clinical doctor.

It felt like his dick had been turned into the sausage in one of Hannibal's breakfast scrambles, which was disturbing on a lot of different levels.

"I don't think it's fractured," Hannibal said. "Just a bit bruised."

"Just bruised! Just a bit _bruised_! Hannibal, I said you should slow down! What in the hell possessed you!"

He snatched the washcloth away and held it protectively over his mistreated dong.

Hannibal looked much abashed and avoided looking Will in the eye. "I waited a very long time for us to be together," he said quietly.

Will scoffed. "So, what, you decided to make up for lost time? Tried to cram--literally _cram_ \--five years of sex into one go?"

Hannibal suddenly turned on his heel and left the room.

"You're not getting out of this discussion!" Will called after him. "Hannibal Lecter, you come back here!"

When Hannibal returned minutes later, it was with crushed ice wrapped in a tea towel. He kept his distance as he handed the parcel over.

"I was trying to make it memorable," Hannibal finally answered him, still not meeting his gaze. "I didn't want you to regret choosing me, and now it seems I've merely created a self-fulfilling prophecy."

Will felt horrible. Not as horrible as his banged-up dick, but still pretty horrible.

He gingerly (very, very gingerly) lay the ice pack on top of his aggrieved member and then patted the bed for Hannibal to join him.

"Just--don't jostle me," he said as Hannibal slowly climbed in.

They leaned against one another for a long while before Will spoke again.

"I don't regret choosing you," he said. "Fractured penis and all."

"Bruised," Hannibal corrected him.

"Is it going to hurt the next time I get an erection?" Will asked.

"Oh, quite terribly until it's healed, I'm afraid," Hannibal said.

Will sighed. "Then you're going to have to try to avoid doing anything sexy around me for a while. No bending over in front of me, or kissing my neck where you know it drives me crazy. Definitely no undressing in front of me. Maybe just...don't do anything at all for a while."

Hannibal laughed softly against him. "Are you saying you find everything I do sexy?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Yes, you asshole. Everything you do turns me the fuck on."

"I suppose I could refrain," Hannibal said. "I waited five years, surely I can wait a few days."

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a "what if?" thing I posted to [my Tumblr](http://avegetariancannibal.tumblr.com/post/147290107234/what-if) and kind of exploded....exploded into a hot, sticky mess.


End file.
